1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination drink and spray sports bottle for separately carrying and separately dispensing a quantity of drinking liquid by use of a drinking straw, and a quantity of spraying liquid by use of a manually operated sprayer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination drink and spray sports bottle for separately carrying a drinking liquid and a spraying liquid in a nested arrangement of outer and inner chambers defined by a nested pair of outer and inner containers, with a drinking straw being provided for accessing the drinking liquid through an off-center hole formed a relatively large cap that closes a relatively large neck opening of the outer container, with a spray device being provided for accessing the spraying liquid through a relatively small neck opening of the inner container, and with at least one of the spray device and a neck of the inner container being connected to the large cap of the outer container near a central opening that is defined by the large cap through which liquid from the inner container is drawn and discharged in a selected direction as a mist when the spray device is operated.
2. Prior Art
Drink-carrying bottles having relatively large diameter necks that are closed by caps are known for carrying drinking liquids such as ice water, iced tea, cold soft drinks and the like. Bottles of this type having straws that extend through holes formed in their caps often are carried by sports fans who attend sporting events in outdoor stadiums and the like, and by players for conveniently providing something to drink while watching or participating in sporting events.
Spray bottles having relatively small necks that are closed by caps that carry manually operable sprayer assemblies also are known. Indeed, tens of thousands of liquid products are sold in small-necked bottles that are provided with conventional depress-to-operate sprayer cap assemblies that are available from hundreds of commercial sources world wide. Some sports enthusiasts have used containers of this type to provide a supply of water that can be sprayed onto one's face, arms, legs and other exposed skin surfaces while viewing outdoor sporting events during hot days of summer and fall, or while participating in sporting events, to cool the skin and otherwise provide a refreshing effect.
When sports fans and players have wanted both a spray bottle and a drink bottle with them while attending a sporting event, this has, until now, necessitated that both types of containers be separately carried--an arrangement that has proved to be inconvenient and often has led to spillage. While carrying and maintaining in an upright attitude a single liquid-filled container are activities that seem to pose no serious problem, transporting and keeping track of two liquid-filled containers and maintaining both in upright attitudes often have proved to be too bothersome a task for sports enthusiasts who want to devote their concentration, instead, to the game.
While dual-chamber containers and various types of nested container arrangements have been proposed for other purposes, the unique needs of sports fans and players for a simple and inexpensive dual-chamber "sports bottle" (that will provide separate supplies of drinking and spraying liquids) are not adequately addressed by the prior art. Dual-chamber containers that have odd or complex appearances have received poor acceptance by sports enthusiasts who don't want to deal with devices they are likely to mis-handle when their attention is elsewhere.